Protection Program
by Bree1234
Summary: "Your name isn't Allyson Perez, anymore.. It's Ally Dawson. We're going to say your my friend's daughter and that you are coming to my house for confidential reasons. Your are to live with me and my family in California. You cannot return to Washington until we figure out how to get that criminal behind bars." Ally nods. "Very well.. Are my parents safe?"


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin and Ally.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Austin, but I won't be home until Tuesday." Mike, Austin Moon's dad's voice crackles over the phone, emitting a groan from Austin. "But Dad!" Austin glares at the phone. "You _promised!_"

Mike sighs, "I'm sorry, Austin, I have business to take care of right now."

"I know you do, dad, but you promised. Why is it your always the one that gets called to place girls and boys in different homes for _'protection'_?! I mean, we have Dez and Trish already, dad, and you just decided to place them in our home. I'm just now getting used to Trish being here! We don't need anyone else."

Mike narrows his eyes at the phone. "Austin." He says, his tone sharp. "I'm sorry. I have to do this. This child is in danger. She has nowhere to go. The man that's after her will kill her if he finds her. I'll be home as soon as I can, and if they assign her to live with us like Trish and Dez, well then.. fine.. but I have no say in it." Austin sighs, before grumbling an 'Okay' and hanging up the phone.

Mike sighs, shaking his head as he hangs up the phone, before he looks up at the sound heels clacking against the floor. "Mr. Moon, I'm sorry but Ms. Allyson Perez will not allow anyone but you to touch her. She said she only trusts you. Please, would you mind?" Mike looks up at the director, face grim. "Very well, Miss. March. I will come."

* * *

Austin paces his bedroom, eyes blazing with irritation. "Hey Austin." Dez's cheerful voice comes through the door, causing Austin to turn towards his, a smile on his face. "Hey there, Dez, how are you?"

"Good!" Dez chirps, eyes dancing. "I told Trish I liked her today." Austin shakes his head in mild disgust. "And the girl said?" His tone scathing. Dez smiles, oblivious. "She said she felt the same way so I kissed her!" Causing Austin to grimace. "Ew. Now, if it was Cassidy from school, that would be okay, but Trish? No. She just got here a few days ago, how can you like her already?"

Dez stands up, eyes cautious and guarded. "Austin, you need to let that go."

Austin glares at the taller boy. "No! My dad might be bring another kid here! We don't need that! I mean, sure, we live in a mansion, so what!? It doesn't mean we have room!"

Dez narrows his eyes. "Did you say that before your dad placed me here?"

Austin grimaces, face pained. "I love you, Dez, your my brother. Of course I didn't say that."

Dez sighs. "Austin, you gonna need to get used to this, sooner or later. Your dad made it clear that he doesn't enjoy taking in other kids, but he has to. His director makes him. It isn't his fault."

Austin nods. "Fine. I'll try to be nice."

A beep sounds from outside the house, and they look out, to find that the school bus was there. "Shoot! C'mon, Dez, get Trish, we gotta go." Dez smiles, nods, grabs his book-bag and runs from the room.

_'Dad better not bring another kid here. Or that kid won't want to call this place home.' _

* * *

Allyson stares at herself in the mirror, eyes wide. Her long, dark brown hair was now cut to her mid-back and in a side-ponytail over her shoulder whilst her bangs hung loosely over her eyes. Her outfit, usually consisting of dresses and blouses with long, flowery skirts, was now a pair of white skinny jeans and a dark red tank top, along with a black belt with a yellow diamond in the middle. She smiles at the women who hands her a black zip up hoodie, before she lets her fingers skim slowly over the silver-chained necklace her mother had handed her before she was shipped to god knows where.

_'Mija, I am so sorry.." Allyson's mother murmurs, her small hands capturing Allyson's face in a light grip. Her finger brushes the tears sliding down her cheeks from her face. "Allyson, please, remember that I will always find you. I need you to go with Mr. Moon, because he is the only hope for you." _

_Allyson's eyes water up as she grabs her mothers hands. "What about you? Aren't you coming too?" Penny smiles, eyes watering up. "No, corino, I am not. Me and your father must stay behind." _

_"But mom -" Allyson starts, only to be cut off by the sound of leather boots meeting the wooden floor. "Goodbye, miel, be safe." Allyson smiles sadly, before her mother reaches behind her and grabs the clasp of her silver-chained necklace, holding a pure silver ring. She brushes her finger over the diamond pennant in the middle of it. "Mi corazon, I want you to keep this with you always, as a piece of me and your father. We love you very much princesa." She reaches behind her daughters head and clasps the necklace, before kissing her cheek and allowing the blonde male, Mike Moon, to pull her daughter away._

_"Cuídate, corazon, Te quiero_ siempre..**[1]**"_ She murmurs in spanish, allowing tears to drip from her eyes, before she turns and runs up the stairs to drawl attention away from her daughters escape. _

"Ms. Perez." A feminine voice state loudly, causing Allyson to jump and turn around, her eyes befalling on the sight of Mr. Moon and another blonde lady. "Hello." She murmurs, lips turned down in a frown.

"We have a few things to get in order before you may leave, Allyson." The lady's hard, strict voice states again and Allyson stares at her. "Go on.."

"Well for starters," Mike cuts in. "Your name isn't Allyson Perez, anymore.. It's Ally Dawson. We're going to say your my friend's daughter and that you are coming to my house for confidential reasons. Your are to live with me and my family in California. You cannot return to Washington until we figure out how to get that criminal behind bars." Ally nods. "Very well.. Are my parents safe?" Mike glances at the director who nods. "Yes. They are as safe as they can get."

"Can we go home now, then?" Ally murmurs, curling her arms around her brown, leather bound book.

Mike nods. "Come on. It's time to see your new home."

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter will be up soon! On to the numbers! ^.^

**[1]** - This means, 'Be safe, heart, I love you always.'

Anyways, I hope you liked it! c;


End file.
